


Damn Murphy’s Law to Hell

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 227: Balustrade. Set during ‘Voyage of the Damned’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Damn Murphy’s Law to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 227: Balustrade. Set during ‘Voyage of the Damned’.

Even on Earth in the 21st century, health and safety had been a huge concern. For other, more-advanced civilisations throughout the universe, by that point the anxiety was frankly ridiculous. The more societies evolved, the more ways they found to try to prevent themselves from dying.

The Doctor had long since accepted that those measures just never seemed to work when he needed them to.

So of course, on a top-of-the-line starship, none of the railings and other supports would do a thing to stop people from falling to their deaths into the engines.

Damn Murphy’s Law to hell, anyway.


End file.
